How do I know
by Livia Writes
Summary: The moment when Kushina fell in love with Minato. Takes place at the time when Minato had saved Kushina after she got kidnapped. MinaxKushi


I saw a picture on Deviantart, a collab of Minato and Kushina made by Irenukia and GiselleRocks. Apparently I can't copy and paste the link of the picture, if you want to look up the picture, please visit the account of Irenukia on Deviantart, the picture is named 'Minakushi' (the one where they're sitting in front of each other in the forest). I'm being a pain, I know. Nope, they don't know (yet) that I wrote this. I really loved this pic of Minato and Kushina. When reading the text, keep that picture in mind. I know I had.

I wrote this as the moment when Minato had rescued Kushina and complimented her red hair (let's forget that they were standing on top of a tree). Man, I love these two characters.

! I've had to make some changes and repost this story. I find it a shame to lose the reviews from 'skatingandcruzing' and 'LittleMissSpunky', sorry and thank you for the reviews!

**SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO ONLY WATCH THE ANIME**

* * *

><p>Alone together. Only being surrounded<br>by languorous colours, shielding us  
>from anyone and everything. Not a soul<br>is seeking for us. Not as if there is a reason  
>for the silly two of us<br>to be on anyone's mind.  
>Not as though it matters,<br>at least, not for me.  
>All that is on my mind,<br>is sitting right in front of me,  
>your presence.<p>

No one can catch us. Nonetheless,  
>I'm nervous. You make me nervous.<br>I feel anxious.

Your touch  
>makes me precarious, even though<br>you're scarcely stroking your fingers  
>across my skin. My skin, which has learned<br>to endure all the five unmerciful elements,  
>succumbs under the flimsy touch<br>of your fingertips. Just like that.  
>They're teasingly exploring<br>every part of my impassioned thighs,  
>which are merely covered by the thin fabric<br>of the orange dress I'm wearing.  
>Their light, ticklish touch<br>send pulses through my thighs and hips  
>which then get caught<br>and trapped in my stomach,  
>where they seem to be determined<br>to find a way out.

I have no choice but to obey  
>the feathery touch of his fingers.<br>And I know,  
>even though he hardly makes any contact<br>with his fingers on my nearly flaming skin,  
>he can perceive the impact<br>a simple touch of his has on me.  
>I'm like a marionette<br>and he can command me  
>to his will.<p>

I feel so small in comparison  
>to his strong, intimidating chest.<br>It makes me even more aware,  
>that his strength is far greater than mine.<br>I feel vulnerable. If you'd want  
>you could do anything<br>to me as you please.  
>Resistance would just be in vain.<br>For the first time in my young life  
>I feel fragile. Do you too realize that,<br>right now, you hold the upper-hand?

I can feel his hot breath  
>coax down my neck<br>as he's looking up to my face.  
>His handsome, good-looking, make-your-legs-feeble,<br>flawless face, is so close to mine.  
>I'm almost too embarrassed,<br>but have no choice as to look back down  
>into his luminous blue eyes<br>His eyes piercing through mine,  
>make my heart skip a beat.<p>

If you were to know  
>the impact one simple glance<br>of those lucid eyes of yours  
>have on my heart,<br>I would have no choice  
>but to surrender.<br>Oh wait, I can feel  
>my cheeks turning crimson.<br>Now you do know.

What a dreadful combination  
>of emotions are running<br>through my body and mind.  
>I'm ashamed,<br>embarrassed,  
>weak,<br>vulnerable,  
>fragile<br>and worst of all;  
>I feel as if I've lost<br>total control over my body.

Mostly, I'm scared  
>that you don't think<br>as much of this as I do.  
>No matter how strong<br>a woman I am,  
>it would be hard and painful<br>to endure the feeling  
>of being used.<br>That's what I'm most afraid of.

How do I know for certain?

'You have a sharp mind' he broke the silence  
>'Using your red hair to leave a trail for someone to find you.'<p>

'Y-you noticed?' Amazing, you even deprived me of my ability to talk.

'I noticed right away, because it's so pretty'. He smiled.

I didn't need a mirror to know my face was now matching my long fiery red hair.

'This is the first time... someone ever complimented the colour of my hair.'

He laughed a little. 'That's because everyone can clearly see,  
>that you're a strong woman who won't let any foolish guy mess around with her.'<p>

He thinks I'm strong?

'You don't seem to be that intimidated.'

He was silent for a few seconds, taking some time for his answer.  
>'I'm not as intimidated by you, as I'm mesmerized by you.'<p>

Easy little heart, he can almost hear you running wild in my chest.

'While looking for you, I regretted that I never told you,  
>that I admire you.' He had a warm smile on his face.<p>

I've heard enough.  
>I don't need more words.<br>In his eyes I could read  
>his relief of seeing my face.<br>His fingertips ran  
>over my skin as whispers,<br>telling me he admired me,  
>as a woman. Assuring me<br>his hands are safe.  
>I was still a bit nervous,<br>but I dared to let myself go.  
>My saviour, I dared to trust.<p>

I ran my petite hands  
>over his strong chest,<br>up to his masculine neck.  
>I wasn't embarrassed anymore<br>to look into his calming eyes.  
>Our faces were so close again, yet<br>I was longing  
>for his face to be closer.<p>

I could only whisper .  
>'Have I said 'thank you', for saving me?'<p>

He wasn't expecting me to say anything, so it took him a second to reply.  
>'Well, eh, you don't need to thank me for this, I mean..'<p>

It was my turn to smile.  
>'Good, because I wasn't going to.'<p>

I brought my face closer to his,  
>I could swear<br>I saw a smile on his lips,  
>and before I got the chance<br>to show my gratitude..  
>He kissed me,<br>tenderly caressing  
>my lips with his soft lips.<p>

I never thought,  
>that such a strong man<br>could touch me  
>this gently. Softly<br>I kissed him back.  
>My eyes were closed,<br>I heard him breathe in  
>strongly. I could feel him<br>enjoying every moment.  
>He had put his arms<br>around my back,  
>his big warm hands were passionately<br>running up and down.

I wanted his mind to spin  
>just as mine had, my hands<br>were still in his neck, I pulled him  
>a bit closer to deepen the kiss.<br>I claimed his upper lip  
>and nibbled on it, gently.<br>I could feel him melt  
>in my hands, and decided<br>to tease him a little.  
>I pulled back, just a bit<br>so he would come after me.  
>Thus barely I let him<br>touch my lips, I wanted him  
>to long for me.<p>

Still I didn't want to  
>pester him too much,<br>I gave him a couple  
>of kisses on his cheek<br>running a trail to his ear,  
>and tenderly bit it.<br>He shivered.

In return, he rose up  
>from the sitting position he was in<br>to lean on his knees,  
>he pulled me<br>against his warm body.  
>While embracing me,<br>he ran passionate kisses  
>up and down my neck,<br>my head was leaned back.  
>He pressed my hips to his<br>and was kissing his way  
>up to my mouth.<p>

I hugged him more closely  
>and pressed my breasts<br>to his chest . This triggered  
>an even more passionate kiss<br>on my lips, again I could hear him  
>breathing in heavily. Or was it me?<p>

I breathed in his scent.  
>His scent of leafs, earth and yes,<br>a mild fragrance of masculine sweat.  
>He kissed me once more deeply,<br>I opened my eyes and looked into his.  
>I stroked his hair and<br>we returned to each other  
>soft kisses on the lips.<p>

He sighed, still holding me in his arms.  
>'So this is why you're called the Bloody Red Habanero.' He laughed.<p>

'You haven't seen anything yet' I laughed.

Then he kissed me again.


End file.
